


Nothing To Lose

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: (maybe idk), 2dace - Freeform, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Phase Five (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Two goofy middle-aged men refuse to acknowledge that they're in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a new writing style

"Hey 2D, watcha up to?" 

2D, laying on his bed with his keyboard in his arms, raises his head to see Ace standing near his doorway with his nightclothes on and his pillow in his right hand. 2D smiles.

"Hey Ace, is it time for movie night already?" 2D looked at the clock above his doorframe. "It's not 11 pm yet..."

"Oh, do you want me to leave and come back later? Because I can if you want me to," Ace suggested.

2D shakes his head. "No, stay it's fine. And I could use the company,"

Ace happily obliged and entered the room. 2D scooched over and patted the space next to him. The bassist placed himself next to him and got comfortable.

"So, whatcha working on Stu?" Ace asks.

"Nothing too big, just practicing the keyboard riff from Tranz,"

"It's a good one, isn't it?"

"What? Tranz?" 2D questions.

"Yeah, you sound really good when you sing it too,"

2D blushed and sighed. "Yeah right, Tranz—No wait, _The Now Now_ wouldn't be The Now Now without you Ace,"

"How so?"

"C'mon don't play dumb, I know you know that you're a talented bassist Ace. Even the fans love you!" 2D paused "And if you ask me, they are pretty right,"

"Yeah? But how about you? You're acting like you weren't part of this too. Without your flawless singing voice, The Now Now wouldn't have gotten anywhere..."

"Pshh, I'm a little bit rusty and you know that Ace,"

The bassist scoffed "You ain't fooling anyone, Stu,"

"What do you mean I'm not fooling anyone?"

Ace gives 2D a good long stare that made the singer's heart rate speed up. There was just something about Ace that made him feel... Good. Something that made him feel good, comfortable and special. And he can't deny that he's been enjoying Ace's company lately. Even though they've only known each other for two months now, it feels like they've known each other for an entire lifetime.

"Look at you Stu, you're 40 but you still look 20! On top of that, your voice sounds like the voice of an angel and everyone—literally, everyone loves you!"

2D put a hand on his chest and giggled "Oh please stop, you're making blush,"

"But seriously, you're fucking amazing, and you should know that,"

"You're pretty badass yourself Copular, one of the best mates I've had in a few years..."

There came an awkward silence. So silent, that you could practically hear a spider crawling by. Both men felt the awkward and embarrassing tension between them. It didn't stop until one of them decided to say something.

"So, movie night?" Ace's voice interrupted.

"Oh yeah, right," 2D reached for the box of CD's under his bed "Take your pick Ace, it's your turn,"

Ace pulled out a fairly new looking CD box and showed it to 2D.

"It follows, nice one..."

The rest of the night was spent as usual; popcorn, movie and then lights out. But unlike the other nights, the two managed to fall asleep in the same bed for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

2D's alarm clock frantically goes off like a bitch. The singer himself is the first one to wake up, eyes still foggy and half shut.  
  
"What the—" 2D attempted to sit up but a heavyweight kept him down.  
  
"Oh shit." Ace was wrapped around him, head resting comfortably on 2D's chest. 2D knew very well that any further movements would wake the bassist up.  
  
Unfortunately, he was in such an awkward pose that he had to move.  
  
"No, don't give him the banana... That's what he—what he wants," Ace stirred and mumbled beside him. 2D's movements caused him to slowly awake from his sleep.  
  
The bassist rubbed his eyes and calmly sat up, still unaware of his surroundings.  
  
Ace yawned, noticing 2D beside him "Morning Stu, up and early?"  
  
"Uh, yeah—I mean, morning,"  
  
It takes Ace a few more seconds to process the current situation that he was in. "Wait, this isn't... My bed," he looks around the room "This isn't even my room..."  
  
Ace looks at 2D, rather alarmed "Wait... Nothing happened... right?"  
  
2D's face went red "No, no! Of course not, at least, I don't think so..."  
  
The two looked under the covers, realizing they were both still fully clothed. Ace let out a sigh in relief.  
  
"I think we both just fell asleep during movie night yesterday," 2D concluded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. My lazy ass couldn't drag myself to my room," Ace chuckled.  
  
"It's quite alright Ace, although I didn't know you liked to cuddle like that,"  
  
"What? When was this?"  
  
"I woke up this morning and you had your arms around me and your head rested on my chest," 2D told him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were—"  
  
"No, I heard what you said but are you sure? That I did that?"  
  
2D nodded.  
  
"Aw dude, I'm so sorry..." Ace ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed by his actions "I swear, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable,"

There came a silence.

"You know Ace... I-I didn't mind at all y'know? It was kinda nice having someone asleep next to you if you know... what I mean," 2D squeaked silently.

Ace awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "Yeah, I know what you mean, I just didn't think you of all people..." Ace paused.

"Me of all people what?"

"I uh, I just didn't think that you'd be okay with someone like me sleeping in your bed and, well, yeah..."

"Why would you think _that_?" Why would he think that? 2D thought of Ace as the coolest, funniest and most caring person. On top of that, he had mad skills when it came to playing his bass. Maybe even better than Murdoc but 2D wouldn't say that out loud. "Ace, you're one of the best people I know—I just, I really appreciate you and—Y-you really helped me through a lot and—"

2D's words were cut short when he felt Ace's soft lips on his cheek. The singer went red and was very flustered, oh, he didn't expect this to happen.

"Sorry I—" Ace started talking put he was soon pulled into a kiss by 2D. Their lips collided and they both melted into the other's touch. Before the kiss could get any further, Ace slowly pulled away to catch his breath "Oh, shit dude, I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you saying sorry so much? I never said I didn't like it..." 2D almost mumbled the last part.

"You did?" Ace grins.

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't mind doing it again,"

Ace furrows his eyebrows and licks his lips "I-I really like you. You know that right?"

2D's heart skips "I really like you too." He pauses again "So... so does this mean?"

"I think so,"


End file.
